


Fairy Godmother

by KhaSterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Blink and miss), Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Prompt Fic, Werewolf Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaSterek/pseuds/KhaSterek
Summary: This was based on this prompt >> https://www.instagram.com/p/CB0BnHKAg3Y/“Fairy Godmother Dating Service, how can I help you?”“Well, Fairy Godmother, my husband and I need our daughter to get married so she can be crowned Queen, but she refuses to give any of her suitors a chance!”“Mother! I told you that I am married.”“Your friend from the jungle doesn’t count, dear."
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 9
Kudos: 240
Collections: Another Present Under the Tree





	Fairy Godmother

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [sisforsterek](/users/sisforsterek/) for beta reading s2s2  
>   
> English is not my first language.  
> Don't like it Don't read! 
> 
> Like Thumper once said. “If you can't say something nice, don't say nothing at all.”  
> If anything isn't accurate with real-life call it artistic license.

“Oh, hey, honey,” Claudia says animatedly from behind the counter as Stiles enters his family’s coffee shop. 

The shop isn’t crowded right now, being barely open. He bypasses her around the counter and grabs his apron, swiftly tying it up behind his back. Stiles greets her and kisses her cheek. “Why so chipper?”

“I just got off of the phone with the BH Fairy Godmother,” she says in the same tone of the greeting. Stiles curses in his head. “She agreed to meet up with you!”

“Mom!” He groans. “I told you a hundred times; I’m a married man!”

Her cheerful stance dies down. “Stiles, I know how committed you are with helping others, but the creatures of the woods don’t count as marriage,” she says it as if he was married to a higher power, like the animals were God, and her son was a priest.

He sighs. They have been having this conversation over and over for the past year or so. Stiles never expected her to be able to hire the services, since it was expensive, and they aren’t exactly rich, but somehow she did. “Mother, I have a husband. And you have even met him before. His name is Derek, and I can’t tell you muc—”

Claudia gapes but doesn’t falter completely as she interrupts him. “Son, I’m not even going to address that.” She pauses then adds, “You do know it’s a wolf, right?” There isn’t precisely disgust in her tone, but it’s right around that neighborhood.

What does it say about Stiles, or even his mother, that Claudia actually believes he just told her that he is  _ married _ to a real-life  _ wolf _ . He sighs tiredly. “I’m done talking about this.”

His mother looks relieved. “Great, me too. So, the Fairy is coming tomorrow, and I’d appreciate it if you at least let her see you, so she can get a read out of you. Is that too much for a mother to ask?”

Stiles rolls his eyes but nods. “Fine.”

He knows that if this Fairy Godmother does her job instead of what his mother wants, then there’s no harm. She will see that Stiles already has a person who matches him perfectly and will tell his mother so. Because even if in the human sense of the word, Stiles isn’t literally married, for all intents and purposes, he indeed  _ is _ . When marriage means to be willingly tied to the person you love until death do us part, then yes, Stiles is very much married. He just can’t actually tell his parents the whole truth. Not yet and not for a while more.  _ If ever.  _ But he’s fine as long as he has Derek. 

-

When Stiles finally arrives at their house deep into the woods, he’s greeted not by one but several wolves. The huge black one runs up to him first, knocking him on the ground. Then three baby wolves jump on him right after. He has canine tongues all over his face as he laughs and tries to squirm away from them. 

“Stop, stop! You guys are getting me all wet,” he tells his husband and children. The little gray wolf is the first to stop; she always is. Then the brown one followed by the littlest of them, the white one. They all sit beside their parents as Derek refuses to get up from him, burying his nose against his neck. Stiles hugs his husband, patting his head. “It’s okay, big guy; I’m right here. I’ll always come back to you and these little brats,” he says, then reaches out his left hand to scratches behind his babies’ ears. “I love you all.”

After a few minutes, Derek finally sits beside their kids and lets Stiles get up. “Alright guys, into the house. As much as I love puppies, I love your human faces better,” he says, walking to the house.

It’s not that anyone would see them. Humans usually don’t go far into the forest. He only did it because he was always a curious and reckless little kid. And he’s glad he did; otherwise, he’d never have met Derek and the Hales. But regular humans are afraid of coming into the woods like that. They have all these macabre stories about creatures of the night. It’s enough for most humans not to go into the werewolves’ territory. 

The wolves are very private and self-sufficient. They don’t go into the city unless they absolutely need to. Stiles has known Derek for over 12 years, and never in those years had any of the Hales went into town. He knows from them that, centuries ago, werewolves were known and lived with the humans, closer to the city. But there was a war between them, and they decided that it wasn’t worth being out to the human world. 

Inside the house, the kids shift back and quickly get dressed. They always leave clothes hanging at the entrance. Dana is the first to sit on Stiles’ lap on the couch, but her brothers follow close behind. In a few seconds, he has his lap full of little kids. Dana and Darius are twins and five-years-old, while James is four. The twins look more like Derek, not only physically but their silent and brooding selves, while James is full-on Stiles. 

“Papa, isn’t daddy going to join us?” Dana asks from his right thigh. Both of her brothers look at him too, as if asking the same thing. 

Stiles lies down on the couch to accommodate the kids better on his stomach and be able to reach his wolf husband on the ground. “You know daddy sometimes needs time to shift back when papa gets home late from work. Today is just one of those days, baby.”

He scratches Derek’s head as the kids talk and talk about their day and what they did with the other Hale kids. Stiles listens to their kids laughing and asking questions, then they put on some Disney movie. Derek hasn’t shifted back, but Stiles knows that he will when he is okay enough for it. Stiles watches the film with their kids on his stomach and his hand on the wolf on the floor. In no time, all four of them are sleeping.

-

Stiles wakes up sweating, with a very hot and very naked Derek laying on top of him instead of the kids. 

He hums and closes his arms around his husband. “I’m sorry,” he says. “Mom needed me until late. Darla didn’t go to work today.”

Derek nods into his neck, then nibbles it, followed by licks. Stiles moans low; even though he knows the kids are sleeping, he always tries to be as silent as he can be, because their little werewolf ears might hear.

His husband lets his neck go and looks into his eyes. “I’m sorry, too. Rationally, I know you won’t leave us, but I just…”

Stiles stops him, cupping his face. “No, Der. You don’t need to apologize; it’s okay, my love. I know how hard it is on your instincts to stay away from me for too long. That’s why I moved in, remember?”

Derek nods, closing his eyes. “I love you so much, Stiles.”

He smiles and kisses his mate, deep and slow. 

The first year of their mating was hard. Stiles couldn’t come to see Derek every day, and he didn’t know that after a wolf mates, they needed to be close at all times until the bond settled. Derek hasn’t told Stiles about it, afraid that he wouldn’t want to be mated with the wolf. So they never settled the bond back then, leaving Derek’s wolf fearful and uncertain of his love. Later, when Stiles finally got to know about it, from Laura—not Derek, they fought, and Stiles moved in. But by then, Derek’s wolf was already scarred for life. Even 6 years later, even after they tried to settle the bond by staying together for a whole month straight; Stiles didn’t leave him for anything, but it didn’t work as it would’ve if they had done that initially.

These days, Stiles can go to work every day, and when he gets home, Derek is restless but not to the point that he’s not okay. And he can go to his parent’s house for lunch or dinner, and his mate would be alright. But when Stiles covers another person’s shift, his husband is a wreck when he gets home. Before the kids were born, when that kind of thing happened, Derek would cling to him as soon as he got home, and they’d mate frantically. But now that they can’t do that, his mate needs to stay in his wolf form until he can breathe easily, since they can’t just leave the kids and mate right there in the front of the house.

He parts their lips with a bite on his mate’s bottom lip. “I love you, my wolf,” Stiles says, caressing Derek’s cheeks. “I will never leave you, never. Okay?” His husband nods, smiling. “Now, mate with me, make me yours again, Der.”

-

The next day, when Stiles gets to the coffee shop, his mother is singing happily. She sees him approaching and runs up to him, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the back door leading to his childhood home. “She’s here! She’s here,” Claudia says.

“Alright mom, but don’t get too excited; nothing will come out of it,” he tells her.

“Why Stiles, do you want to be a virgin and a single man forever?” she asks, annoyed. “You’re already 28, and I’d like some grandchildren from my only son.”

He rolls his eyes behind her back but doesn’t say anything. Even though all he wants to say is  _ mother, you’re already a grandma, of three beautiful little wolves. _ He hopes someday he can do that though.

Inside the house, they go to the living room, where an old woman is sitting on the couch. He assumes that’s the Fairy. The woman is probably in her 60’s. Her hair is almost all white, and her eyes are a deep blue.

She looks at him with a smile, getting up, and offering her hand. “You have a very obstinate mother. She wouldn’t take a no for an answer.”

Stiles scoffs. “Don’t I know it. How much do I owe you, Fairy Godmother?”

The Fairy sits back down. “Sit by me and give me your hand. The price comes after it. Claudia, I need the room, please.”

He squints his eyes but does what she asked as his mother leaves to go back to the shop. The Fairy grabs his left hand and scrutinizes it. She closes her eyes with both her hands on his, then opens again and does the same thing with his other hand. The Fairy Godmother frowns and repeats the process.

Finally, she smiles. “That is unexpected, but I understand why you didn’t tell your mother about your wolf.”

Stiles looks at her with surprise in his eyes. He was expecting her to know he had someone but not the details. “How do you know? Do you know about them?’

“Darling, do you think you’re the first human to ever marry a wolf? I do matchmake for them too.” She smiles. “Don’t worry, I can keep a secret.”

“How much do I owe you?’ He says with a grimace. He knows it will be more than he was happy to pay.

The Fairy Godmother gets up from the couch, ready to go. He follows behind. “Nothing, darling. Sometimes I do pro bono, and this is definitely pro bono material.”

Stiles gets back to the shop with the Fairy, going to the counter to his mother. 

“So?” his mother asks with a blinding smile.

“I told you this would be a waste of our time,” he replies, shrugging. 

As if the Fairy heard it and didn’t like it one bit, the old lady walks back to them. She had already been close to the exit. “You should tell your mother about your wolf husband,” she says with a smirk, then turns around to leave.

Stiles gapes with wide eyes at her. His mother faints, dropping to the ground.

-

When Claudia comes to again, Stiles is sitting by her side while she’s lying on the couch inside her house. 

She blinks awake. “Oh, honey. I had a terrible dream.” his mother says, sitting up and hugging him. 

Stiles sighs. “Mom, we need to talk about it, it wasn’t a dream.”

Claudia lets go of him as if she’d been burned. “Stiles. Tell me I was dreaming. For God’s sake, don’t do this to me,” she says with tears in her eyes.

“It’s not what you think, mom,” he says, then curses, grabbing his phone and dialing up his husband.

“Who are you calling?” she asks sadly.

Stiles puts the ringing phone on speaker, just as Derek answers. He puts his index finger against his mouth to indicate that she needs to stay silent and says into the phone, “Hey Der, can you talk?”

“Sure, the kids are playing with Laura’s kids,” comes Derek’s voice from the phone.

“So, remember the Fairy Godmother deal I told you about yesterday?” At his husband’s affirmative answer, he speaks again. “She kind of told my mother about you,” he tells his mate, and winces, waiting for what’s to come.

Claudia keeps looking at him and then at the phone over and over. Derek doesn’t say anything for a couple long minutes. “Der? Say something, please. Also, you’re on speaker.” 

“Stiles!” Derek snarls.

“Sorry I had no choice! She thought you were a real wolf, as in an  _ animal _ ,” he says fast.

Another minute of silence. Then a long, tired sigh comes from the phone. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“It’s okay; she’s still in shock. I think,” he says, and his mother looks at him again.

“Bring her today. I’ll tell my mother what happened.”

Stiles ends the call and tells his mother everything. He thinks that she takes better than he thought she would. Probably because she was relieved that Derek isn’t, in fact, an animal, but rather a werewolf that can turn into a real wolf. She gets particularly excited and mad when Stiles finally tells her about their children. He can take her angry with him though; he’s too happy right now. He can’t wait to introduce his kids to his mother.

-

They close the shop early and go to the woods, so his mother can finally meet his family. When they stop the car in front of the house, instead of four wolves jumping upon him, Derek and the kids wait on the front porch. He can see James jumping up and down, Dana sucking on her thumb nervously, and Darius with a frown on his little face. His mate is behind the kids looking as if he couldn’t stand being far from Stiles, like he wants to run and tackle Stiles onto the floor and scent the fuck out of him.

He smiles at them, then he puts a hand on his mother’s back and walks up to his waiting family. 

“Mom, this is my husband, Derek Hale.” he says, and they shake hands.

Then he crouches in front of the kids. “These are our children, Dana, Darius, and James,” he tells her, pointing a finger to each kid as he says their names. “Kids, this is grandma, papa’s mother.”

James gets close to his ear. “Can I hug her, papa?”

He smiles. “I think she’d like that very much, baby.”

It’s like he pressed a button; in a few seconds, the three kids hang from his mother’s arms, trying to climb her. Claudia drops down, laughing and crying of happiness. The kids scent her cheeks and arms. His mother hugs the three of them happily. 

Derek hugs him from behind, both watching the scene. “I’m happy this is happening, I’m sorry we denied this to you for all these years,” his mate says, hooking his chin over his shoulder.

“It’s not your fault. I knew what I was getting into when we mated. I’d do it all over again,” he says, craning his neck so he can look at his beautiful mate’s face. “I love you, my wolf.”

“I love you so much, Stiles.”


End file.
